Reciprocating floor conveyors are used for a variety of purposes, including facilitating removal of garbage and other bulk material from containers that are transported to a landfill or other receiving site. My aforementioned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/390,759 discloses and claims a plurality of elongated floor slat members for a reciprocating floor conveyor suitable for use in garbage collection containers.
Reciprocating floor conveyors are commonly powered by drive assemblies that include linear hydraulic motors, such as that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,763 granted Jul. 5, 1994, and entitled, "Internal Check Valve." My U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,524, granted Nov. 24, 1992, and entitled "Reciprocating Floor Conveyor" discloses a reciprocating floor conveyor designed for use in smaller trailers or trailers/containers with lighter loads.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved drive unit and a unique bearing mount that provides extra stability and aids alignment during linear movement of the drive unit.